


No Regrets, Just Hesitations

by alexandra__spamilton



Series: Jamona one-shots [1]
Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jamona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandra__spamilton/pseuds/alexandra__spamilton
Summary: One-shot where Jackson and Ramona come home from college for Christmas.





	No Regrets, Just Hesitations

Ramona walked into her childhood home and when she looked around it felt as though she’d never left. It was her first time coming home since she’d left for college--she was studying dance at The American Musical and Dramatic Conservatory in New York. “Hey, everybody, I’m home!” she called into the uncharacteristically empty living room--no answer. She walked into the kitchen. It was empty too. “Where is everyone?” she wondered aloud. 

“I know, you’d think they’d want to be here when we came home, huh?” a familiar voice said as Ramona heard the back door close. She turned around.

“Jackson! Where is everyone?” Ramona asked as she hugged Jackson. 

“Not a clue,” Jackson said, hugging Ramona back. He missed her...a lot. He’d been accepted into UCLA on a football scholarship. “How’s AMDA?” he asked, ending the hug that had gone on for longer than it should’ve. 

“Oh, it’s really amazing! I’m learning so much and I have so many new friends--there’s this one guy named Liam and he’s literally my favorite person there. I mean, he’s just so sweet and talented and funny. Oh, how’s UCLA?” Ramona asked as she opened the fridge looking for a snack.

“It’s a really great school and the football program is amazing. We missed seeing you at Thanksgiving, Ramona,” Jackson said, stealing a couple of grapes out of Ramona’s bowl. 

“I know, I was so sad I couldn’t make it, but we had midterms the day after and there’s no way I could’ve come.”

“So, this Liam person…” Jackson started. He hated himself for being so curious. 

“Oh, he’s great! We’re actually roommates,” Ramona said.

“Whoa, roommates? You’ve been there for what, four months and you’re already living with some guy?” Jackson couldn’t believe this.

“Chill out, Jackson. He’s gay, but even if he wasn’t, it’s really not your place to say anything.”

“Sorry, Ramona, but I’m just looking out for you. We might not share a bathroom anymore, but I still care about you,” Jackson said. 

“Jackson, I’m nineteen. I can take care of myself.” Ramona rolled her eyes. 

“I know you can, Ramona. I just--” Jackson stopped himself. Not now, he thought. 

“You just what, Jackson?” Ramona asked. 

“Nothing. Good to see you Ramona, I’m going to go unpack my things now.” Jackson picked his bags back up off of the ground. 

“Jackson, stop being weird. Come on, we can just wash our clothes together,” Ramona said, picking up her mesh laundry bag from where she’d dropped it beside the counter.

“Okay,” Jackson said, dragging his bags over to the washing machine with Ramona. “This is probably going to smell, sorry.” 

“Ha, Jackson I’m used to it. I lived across the hall from three boys for five years, remember?” 

“Oh, right,” Jackson said, suddenly embarrassed that his younger teenage self was so averse to proper basic hygiene. He was always clean, but after football practice he’d leave his gear in a heap on the bathroom floor after his showers. 

“I’ll add the fabric softener later. Wanna watch a movie?” Ramona asked. 

“Yeah, that sounds nice. I’m honestly really worn out from the drive home,” Jackson said as the pair walked to the couch. 

“Do you mind if we watch Love Actually?” Ramona asked, biting her lip. She knows how much Jackson can’t stand the movie, but she’d been looking forward to watching it for weeks.

“Sounds good to me,” Jackson said, distracted by all of the lip-biting to remember what movie she just suggested. 

“Really?” Ramona asked, smiling. She pulled up the movie on Netflix and pressed play. 

Jackson groaned. “Ugh, this movie is so terrible.”

“You literally just agreed to watch it with me,” Ramona said.

Jackson really was tired. He just smiled at Ramona and turned his attention to the TV. At some point, he must have fallen asleep, because he awoke to Ramona shaking him. His head was on her lap.

“Jackson, Jackson wake up.” Ramona said, shaking him. “Jackson I have to go put the fabric softener into the washing machine and if you don’t move your head, I’ll have to push you onto the ground. I’m not kidding. I refuse to wear scratchy clothes!”

Jackson opened his eyes, “I’ll do it.” He said, walking to the laundry room to pour in half a cap of Snuggle.

“Which one did you use?” Ramona asked when Jackson returned. 

“Don’t worry, I used Snuggle. I know it’s your favorite,” Jackson said, sitting back down beside Ramona. 

“You can lay down again, if you want.” Ramona said. 

“Yeah?” Jackson asked.

“I know you’re tired and I’d rather have you in here with me than for both of us to be alone.”

“Okay, thanks. Me too,” Jackson said, laying his head on Ramona’s lap before closing his eyes. He had too many thoughts racing through his mind to fall back asleep this time, though. He’s had feelings for Ramona since halfway through Junior year, but he never said anything or acted on them because they were like siblings. But now they lived on opposite sides of the country and his head was in her lap as they watched a romantic movie in the dark in an empty house. He felt Ramona’s fingers in his hair...probably an absent-minded action, but it felt so good--so right. Jackson sighed into her touch. 

“Jackson?” Ramona whispered. He didn’t answer, afraid that if she knew he was awake, she’d stop touching his hair. “Are you awake?” 

“Yeah,” he whispered.

“Well, is it okay?” 

Ramona’s question hung in the air as Jackson worked up the courage to answer it. He quickly lifted his head from her lap and kissed her briefly--so briefly she wouldn’t have had a chance to kiss him back even if she’d wanted to--before asking, “Is that okay?” 

Ramona didn’t get a chance to answer Jackson because right at that moment Tommy came running into the living room. Ramona hastily paused the movie and turned off the TV, not wanting Tommy to see anything inappropriate. 

“Jackson!” Tommy yelled, throwing his arms around his big brother. 

“Hey buddy! Have you gotten taller in the past month?” Jackson asked. 

“Look at this,” Tommy said, pulling his bottom lip down and exposing his teeth.

“No way!” Ramona and Jackson exclaimed at the same time. Tommy lost his first tooth.

“I got five whole dollars for it!! I tried to get more out but mommy said that the Tooth Fairy only comes once a month anyway and so if I wait until they’re ready it will be better.” 

“Mommy is very smart like that, Tommy.” Jackson said.

Ramona smiled at Jackson--he was so good with his brothers. She got up from the couch to go check if her mom was home. 

“Wait, Ramona--can we talk later?” Jackson asked. 

“Sure,” Ramona said, unsure of how she felt about Jackson. 

“Mom?” Ramona asked as she walked into the kitchen.

“RAMONA!” Kimmy shouted, running to her daughter and embracing her in a hug.

“Mom, I missed you so much!” Ramona said, tears stinging her eyes.

“FERNANDO, she’s home!” Kimmy yelled as loudly as she could. 

“Ah, my little Ramona, home at last!” said Fernando as he hugged his daughter. 

“Dad, I missed you!” Ramona said.

“HA! I win! She said she missed me so much but she just said she missed you. I’m the favorite parent!” said Kimmy.

“Come on, you guys. You know I love you equally!” 

“If you say so, Ramona,” Kimmy said, winking.

***  
10:24 PM--12/21/22

Jackson: Ramona, can we please talk?

Ramona: Yeah, I’m in my room…

Jackson: OK I’m coming in.

***

Jackson opened Ramona’s bedroom door and walked inside, shutting the door behind him. He walked over to Ramona’s bed and just kind of stood there.

“You can sit on the bed, if you want,” Ramona said after a minute of awkward silence before scooting over to make room.

“Ramona I’m sorry if I made things weird between us. I just…” Jackson trailed off.

“You just what?” 

“I’ve had feelings for you since Junior year. I didn’t act on them or say anything because we were living in this house like siblings and I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. But now we live thousands of miles apart and I still can’t stop thinking about you. That’s why I reacted the way I did when you told me about Liam. You don’t have to feel the same way, I just needed to get that off my chest.”

“Well, Jackson, I don’t know if I feel the same way. For starters, that kiss earlier was way too short to even know if it was on purpose or not--” Ramona was cut off by Jackson’s lips connecting with hers. He deepened the kiss and Ramona’s hands found their way into his hair for the second time that day. 

“Wow,” Ramona breathed. 

“That was…”Jackson didn’t finish his thought.

“Incredible,” Ramona said. 

“Yeah, it was,” Jackson said, putting his arm around Ramona and snuggling up to her side.

“But, Jackson, we can’t do this.”

“Why not?” Jackson asked.

“Because, my life is in New York and your life is here.”

“That doesn’t matter, Ramona.”

“Of course it does, Jackson! We’ll be miserable if we only get to see each other once every five months and then every day for two months in a row and then back to once every five months. That’s not a relationship.”

“Ramona, can’t we just try? If it gets too unbearably hard on either of us we can give up, but it’s worth a shot, isn’t it?”

“Okay, we’ll give it a try,” Ramona said, smiling. Jackson kissed her again and that night they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
